Animus
by triformix
Summary: After the devastating death of Damon, Elena feels like all hope is lost of defeating Katherine but after Damon's death and new player comes into the game all Elena and Stefan know what he hates Katherine with a passion and he wants to be called Animus DxE


**Animus **

"_Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged" – Samuel Johnson _

Chapter One

_Outside the boarding house _

* * *

The cold crisp wind smacked across her cheeks as she sat outside looking up at the starless sky, she pulled her jacket on tighter before sighing, How long was it until she broke down? How long was it until Katherine had enough of the fun and games and decided to attack? How long would she be alive? The question raced in her mind faster than a racecar, for the fifth time that night she cursed her looks wishing for her adoptive mothers soft delicate features instead of a mirror of the vampire threatening her life and the lives of her loved ones.

"Maybe I should dye my hair blonde" Elena whispered fingering her brown tresses

"Oh God don't brunette suits you better" Damon appeared sitting next to Elena on the log

"Maybe then Katherine would stop terrorizing us" Elena said her head dropping

"Nope, won't stop that crazy bitch" Damon said putting his hands on the back of his head

"Yea that's right she wants Stefan and I to break up" Elena said bitterly

"True, take my advice don't ever let Katherine get under that pretty little skin of yours, she'll tear you apart…believe I know" Damon said looking up at Elena with intensity

"Yea I know you know" Elena said feverishly

"Hey I was just trying to be a friend to you but if your gonna bitch about it then bye" Damon said getting up and wiping the dirt from his designer jeans

Elena frowned while crossing her arms; she didn't need Damon's advice. He was the one who snapped her brother's neck as an act of impulse because of Katherine and here he is trying to give her advice out of experience, she didn't need his comfort or advice, and she surely didn't need his friendship. _He's right you know, maybe you should stop acting like you have a pole up your ass and forgive him. He is just trying to be your friend _a soft voice at the back of her head told her. Elena shook her head furiously and went to her car.

Damon went over to his alcohol stash and poured him a glass of his all time favorite scotch, he felt the need to get wasted tonight, Damon brought the glass to his lips before smirking.

"Hello Katherine" Damon said turning on his heel and was face to face with Katherine who had a glass of scotch too.

"This is Glenmorangie scotch, am I correct" Katherine said taking a lady like sip

"Correct you are" Damon said flashing his trademark smirk

"Ah Damon, you never settled for anything but the best" Katherine smirked back settling herself on the couch

"Tell me something I don't know" Damon said taking a hearty gulp of the scotch but soon froze and started to cough and hold his neck, Damon fell to his knees and screwed his eyes shut in pain

"I spiked your scotch with vervain, and I'm going to kill you" Katherine said getting up from the couch and looking down at Damon with no remorse

"Hmm, sounds like a plan" Damon rasped out

"Goodbye Damon" Katherine said before Damon fell into unconscious

Katherine giggled before bending down and throwing Damon's limp body over her shoulder, Katherine started to whistle an unknown tune and headed down stairs to the cell, Katherine threw Damon's body down on the ground and heard a crack, Katherine shrugged before soaking Damon with alcohol and then floor surrounding him Damon moaned in pain and Katherine grabbed a couple of matches, lit them and threw them down at the floor immediately catching fire.

"And there is my cue to leave, goodbye my sweet puppet hell is waiting" Katherine giggled before skipping upstairs and running out of the house.

Stefan arrived at the house shortly after Katherine fled from the scene, his eyes widened in fear as he smelt the thick smell of smoke, Stefan coughed as he rushed into the house and downstairs were the fumes of smoke were coming from. Stefan opened the door and looked at the cell, there was nothing but flames.

"No" Stefan muttered before shutting the door and calling 911

After Stefan ended his call with the 911 operator, Stefan looked around and saw a envelope with his name in fine print on it Stefan grabbed the envelope and opened it.

_Dearest Stefan,_

_If you are reading this, this must have meant that you come home with smoke welcoming you. The following questions must be in your mind…How did this happen, who did this, who was down there, why did this happen, oh the how's, who's, and why's question starters, How did this happen, simple I went downstairs to the fancy little cell of yours put him down there and set it on fire, who did this, Me, Katherine Pierce, who was down there, Damon Salvatore to brother was down there but now nothing more than ashes that decorate the floor, and then why did this happen? This happened because Damon was serving to be smarter than I thought, he catches on quickly he would have ruined everything that I worked so hard to establish and he proved to be a threat._

_So I killed him, ta-da I'm expecting an invite to the funeral._

_Love,_

_Katherine _

The letter dropped from his fingertips, Stefan was knocked back by the force of grief he bit his lip so he wouldn't howl in rage and sadness, Stefan put his hands on his head and shut his eyes tightly trying to convince himself that this wasn't real, that is was just nightmare that Katherine created to torment him, but it was real the pain was real and his brother was dead by the hand of the woman he used to love with all his heart.

He heard the thrill of the fire sirens pulling into his driveway, Stefan went outside to be greeted by the fire chief

"Where is the fire son"? The chief asked

"In the basement" Stefan answered sadly

"Was anyone in the basement at the time of the fire"? The chief asked

"My brother was down there Damon Salvatore he didn't make it out" Stefan said sadly

"Oh lord, I'm sorry son" The chief said patting Stefan's shoulder

"Thank you for your sympathy" Stefan sighed

The Chief nodded before yelling "The fire is in the basement, one death"!

Stefan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Elena's number, she answered on the third ring

"Hello" her sugar sweet voice answered

"Elena, it's Stefan, I think you need to come over here" Stefan said closing his eyes

"Why, what happened, okay let me rephrase what did Damon do" Elena giggled

"Just please come over this is serious" Stefan said

"Alright Stefan, I'll be over there in a second" Elena said before ending the call

Stefan ran inside and grabbed the letter before coming outside again, a few minutes later Elena arrived at the scene and gasped she scrambled out of her car into Stefan's waiting arms, he wrapped his big arms around Elena and breathed her in.

"What happened"? Elena asked after Stefan released her from his embrace

"Let's go in the back" Stefan suggested

Elena nodded and the couple walked to the backyard of the boarding house, Stefan sat down on the log that Elena sat down on 45 minutes ago. Elena felt a sense of déjà vu rush over her as she sat down next to Stefan.

"Elena, Damon is dead" Stefan said slowly letting the words sink in

The whole world waited on Elena to react; she felt tears rushed to her eyes, bile rise to her throat, her heart shatter in tiny little pieces. All hope was lost, Damon was dead and the term "_You don't know what you got till it's gone"_ repeated itself in Elena's mind.

After Elena finally stop crying she asked "How"

Stefan answered by handing the letter to Elena and Elena felt white hot fury race through her veins, her heart beat rapidly increased and she grinded her teeth together.

"Katherine" Elena growled

"Yes she did it" Stefan said angrily the hate rising in his heart once again

"We're doomed" Elena said sadly

"I know" Stefan replied coldly

* * *

**AN: Hello, I feel as if i should cheer you guys up after me killing Damon off so quickly...how about some smoothies...alrighttt anyway this story took forever and SPOLIER ALEART this is not the end for Damon Salvatore believe me, I love him to much. So do me a favor and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW! because those reviews of yours makes me real happy :)**

**-Triformix**


End file.
